


Father and Son

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: After the Credits - Journey to Babel [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Spock talk in sickbay.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

Title: AFTER THE CREDITS Journey to Babel—Father and Son  
Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating: G  
Codes: Spock, Sarek  
Part 1/1

[A/N: " . . . " denotes a pause in the conversation.]

\--ooOoo--

 

"Ungh."

"Spock? What is wrong?"

"Ummm."

"Spock? Are you in pain?"

"Nooo."

"You are clutching your pillow so tightly."

"Hunh?"

"Whom does it represent?"

"No one. I am just chilled."

"Move over, cha'i."

"Ambassador!"

"Yes, Nurse?"

"Sir, I cannot have you both sharing one bed. I can't monitor both of you,"

"I need no monitoring, Nurse, as I am fine."

"You both need to rest, sir." 

"I will rest here with my son."

"But, sir . . . "

"I find your ship chilly, Nurse. At least this way we will both be warm."

"Ahh."

"That's it, son. Come closer and we will share the warmth. . . Spock. Son, please do not stroke my ear tip in that manner." 

"Father? What are you doing in my bed?"

"So you are finally fully awake now, cha'i. You know I have always held you when you were sick. Besides, I was chilled. How do you bear living in such a bitter environment?"

"My cabin controls are set much higher, A'Nirih, and I wear thermal undergarments with my uniform. How are you feeling?"

"I feel strong."

"No pain?"

"None worthy of mentioning. And you, my son. How are you feeling?"

"I am dizzy and weak, and my whole body feels sore."

"Your blood chemistry still has not returned to normal. I'm certain it will pass soon."

"A'Nirih, how can they monitor us both in one bed?"

"They cannot."

"Did the nurse come and tell you to move back to your own bed?"

"Yes."

" . . . You gave her 'The Look,' didn't you!"

"It is very effective."

"Especially on young boys."

"And Klingons."

"Klingons!"

"It was at another conference. I can say no more."

"So, 'The Look' works on Klingons!"

"And on an even more intimidating group—medical personnel."

" . . . But not on Mother."

"Certainly not on your mother. Or mine, for that matter."

"I see."

"Please do not stroke my psi points, Spock. You know we cannot meld. We have too many 'trade secrets.'"

"I . . . see."

" . . . We saw your ship leaving the system when we rushed home for your wedding." 

"I had looked for you at Koon-ut Kalifee!"

"We didn't get back in time. I received such a scolding from your grandmother! . . . I am so very sorry about what happened. We never knew that T'Pring had grown up to be such a . . . "

"Bitch?"

"Spockam! . . . My son? You are trembling."

"You told me that my bondswife would help me through pon farr, that she would console me through the bond, encourage and assure me. But T'Pring was nowhere in my mind! When I tried to reach out to her, all I touched were the shields she had thrown up between us. I thought I was going to die!"

"She should have been present to you in the bond."

"And then she chose the challenge! She made me fight my captain and my best friend to the death! When I saw Jim's lifeless face at the end of my ah-woon, I nearly went mad. . . . Is it always this bad?"

"Of course not. With the right partner, passing through the Time can be very satisfactory. We obviously erred in our choice of bride for you."

"Obviously!"

" . . . Spock, your mother and I have agreed to let you find your own mate. We do not want to repeat this mistake. We want you to have the same freedom to choose as we enjoyed."

"Thank you."

"Do you have someone in mind, cha'i?"

"Perhaps, A'Nirih. I can think of two."

"Two! Anyone on this ship?"

"One. I have lost track of the other."

"I see."

" . . . It is pleasant when you stroke my hair so."

"Whenever you were sick as a child, Spockam, I would hold you thusly until you recovered."

"I remember. It was the only good thing about being ill."

" . . . Your shipmates are good people."

"Yes, they are."

" . . . I have read every one of your publications, my son. It seems that you are fulfilling your best destiny—for now."

"I have made a 30-year commitment to Starfleet, Father."

"And that commitment is more than half complete."

"So it is."

"There will be fresh water awaiting you at my open gate, cha'i, when you are ready to come home."

"That may be soon, Father."

"Unh!"

"Captain?"

"Keep it down, you two! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Yes, Captain."

END


End file.
